


Kitsunetsuki

by Experiment413



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Akemi: Origin, Alternate Universe, Blacksmithing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dungeons & Dragons References, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Post-Akemi: Origin, Pre-Season/Series 01, Quintessence (Mianite), Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: この都市は必ず亡者を喰らう // この都市は序に生者を喰らう // この都市はその内自身も喰らうThis city will definitely eat the dead // This city will eat the living next // This city also will eat itself somedayAkita Takenaka, also known as the infamous blacksmith and demigod Saturnalia, has a single mission: destroy the Shadows, and free the realms of Botan Kikoku's reign of terror- all for the sake of her mothers.
Relationships: Akemi Kikoku/Botan Kikoku, Akita Takenaka/Shun Jin, Mina Sharma/Akemi Kikoku
Kudos: 3





	Kitsunetsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Akemi: Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619801) by Matthew Stiles/Chimalus. 



> im supposed to be working on guilty, why am i doing this?  
> summary lyrics: the crawling spirit (匍匐する精神 / hofuku suru seishin)

The day Akita had held a sword for the first time, Mina was part terrified, part proud. She’d been six, going on seven in a matter of months, and watching those aasimar eyes examine Mina’s blade had been the longest ten seconds of Mina’s life. Then, just as gently as she had picked it up, Akita had put the katana back in its rightful spot.

As the heir of Akemi Takenaka, Akita had a lot of world on her shoulders. The child was Mina’s last chance at survival, Mina’s last thread connecting her and her true love. Mina would do anything to protect her daughter, and luckily Akita understood that.

The realm had crumbled steadily over the past number of years. Either the pace was constant, or it had seemingly slowed the way a clock’s second hand appeared when one looked at it too long. The city wasn’t deserted, but it felt empty, with the number of dead increasing as the days went on. Who knew how many more victims there had been before their realm had fallen, too.

But Mina had one chance, and the Shadows had one weakness, and her name was Akemi. The heart of the beast was its most vulnerable place. Botan had made the mistake of falling in love, and Mina had ensured that his falling in love would end him. However, she was too weak and too simple a woman to do it herself. She’d needed an heir, Akemi needed one too, one that wasn’t the godly trio she had with Botan.

That was where Akita was. Mina had read every last magical tome she could find in order to get her. It had been all or nothing, and Mina had sacrificed so much energy just to make sure Akita was possible. But the second she had shown signs of life, Mina knew she had succeeded- at least, in the first step of many.

Having an impossible child was one thing, raising them was another. But Akita had an advantage, due to being Akemi’s. At least, that’s where Mina believed her personality and smarts to be from.

She was a quiet, solemn child, who knew to give her mother space when she needed it. She was well behaved in most ways, but under the skin there was a bit of rage, like a little fox that would bear its teeth every now and again. A fox, in all honesty, was what the realm needed. Sly, tricky, graceful, and helpful to those who needed help. Oh, did Mina need help.

“Maa,” Akita had said, the day her vocational school had finally begun, and just before Mina would send her off. “You really think this place is for me? This is the last day you have to reconsider.”

Mina had held her shoulders, crouched to the then 10-year-old’s height. “I think nothing more, Aki.”

Akita had nodded. “If you believe it’s best for me, then I will too. I’ll see you after school.”

“I’ll see you then too, dear.”

And after the day had ended, Akita handed Mina her first-ever handmade sword, and told her mother to keep it.

The day Akita left, Mina had given her the sword she had been given by Akemi.

And with a mix of dire sorrow and love in her eyes, then 17-year-old Akita fled the realm to chase the path of her lost mother.

The world crumbled around Mina, then took her too.


End file.
